Karaoke Night
by Demonqueen82
Summary: Just a little one shot that got into my head


She joins Wallace, Mac and Meg at one of the tables.

"How did I let you guys talk me into this again?" she asks taking off her jacket. She had let Meg and Mac talk her into a gray halter tank under a white see-through half top paired with a pair of low riding jeans. She has a leather cord wrapped around neck for a necklace.

"All of us have kinda been in a funk, especially with that stuff with Mr. Rooks. We need to have some fun." Meg says.

"But... Karaoke." she snarks.

"What better entertainment for Veronica Mars..." Wallace says with a grin.

"Than getting to watch your classmates make fools of themselves." Mac finishes with a smile.

"True." she says with a smirk.

* * *

She and Wallace are laughing about the performance Mac and Meg are putting on when Weevil and Felix as well as Duncan and Logan get there at the same time.

"Someone up there has a twisted sense of humor." she whispers but smiles when he notices her.

Due to how busy it is, the only free tables are right next to each other. All the boys sit down.

"Veronica, Wallace, come on all of us are going to do something." Meg says holding out the mic to her as she and Mac rejoin them.

"Oh nononono. I came to watch not sing." she protests.

"Come on supafly. I know you can sing." Wallace says.

"Move woman." Mac says with a smirk.

"I hate you all." she states grabbing the mic and follows them onto the stage. "But I pick the song." she tells them with a grin.

She goes through the list until she finds one that will fit all of them on the stage. She hides a small smirk and glances at him under her lashes before hitting play.

Wallace starts with us only singing slightly on our parts  
 _ **Hey (I want a Soldier!)**_  
 _ **The way you got it, I'm the hottest around**_  
 _ **They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around**_  
 _ **(I got a Soldier!)**_  
 _ **Wit the top down feeling the sounds**_  
 _ **Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys**_  
 _ **Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside**_  
 _ **When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it**_  
 _ **To shot it wit Chelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B**_  
 _ **Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league**_  
 _ **Please!**_

She points at Mac and she starts.  
 _ **We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')**_  
 _ **Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')**_  
 _ **Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)**_  
 _ **(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)**_  
 _ **They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')**_  
 _ **Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)**_  
 _ **I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')**_  
 _ **A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility**_

She, Mac and Meg all sing.  
 _ **If your status ain't hood**_  
 _ **I ain't checkin' for him**_  
 _ **Betta be street if he lookin' at me**_  
 _ **I need a soldier**_  
 _ **That ain't scared to stand up for me**_  
 _ **Known to carry big things**_  
 _ **If you know what I mean**_  
 _ **If your status ain't hood**_  
 _ **I ain't checkin' for him**_  
 _ **Betta be street if he looking at me**_  
 _ **I need a soldier**_  
 _ **That ain't scared to stand up for me**_  
 _ **Gotta know to get dough**_  
 _ **And he betta be street**_

She points at Meg.  
 _ **We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)**_  
 _ **Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)**_  
 _ **Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)**_  
 _ **(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)**_  
 _ **Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)**_  
 _ **So quick to snatch up your Beyonce (Beyonce)**_  
 _ **Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)**_  
 _ **(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)**_

The three of them go again.  
 _ **If your status ain't hood**_  
 _ **I ain't checkin' for him**_  
 _ **Betta be street if he lookin' at me**_  
 _ **I need a soldier**_  
 _ **That ain't scared to stand up for me**_  
 _ **Known to carry big things**_  
 _ **If you know what I mean**_  
 _ **If your status ain't hood**_  
 _ **I ain't checkin' for him**_  
 _ **Betta be street if he looking at me**_  
 _ **I need a soldier**_  
 _ **That ain't scared to stand up for me**_  
 _ **Gotta know to get dough**_  
 _ **And he betta be street**_

She does the main part while Meg and Mac do the rest  
 _ **I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)**_  
 _ **They wanna take care of me (Where they at)**_  
 _ **I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)**_  
 _ **Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)**_  
 _ **I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)**_  
 _ **They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)**_  
 _ **I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)**_  
 _ **Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)**_

She notices him trying to hide a smirk. While his friend is looking at him trying to ask a question without being heard but he's looking at her.

Wallace goes with a grin.  
 _ **Hey, see cash money is a army**_  
 _ **I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me**_  
 _ **You talkin' to the sargeant**_  
 _ **Body marked up like the subway in harlem**_  
 _ **Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby**_  
 _ **If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide**_  
 _ **I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage**_  
 _ **Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop**_  
 _ **Now every time she hear my name she salute**_

She steps in front of Wallace and starts, putting a little swing into her hips.  
 _ **I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)**_  
 _ **Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)**_  
 _ **Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)**_  
 _ **He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)**_  
 _ **Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)**_  
 _ **He the type that might change my life (Change my life)**_  
 _ **Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)**_  
 _ **(That one may be the one tonight)**_

Mac and Meg step up to her joining her in the little dance  
 _ **If your status ain't hood**_  
 _ **I ain't checkin' for him**_  
 _ **Betta be street if he lookin' at me**_  
 _ **I need a soldier**_  
 _ **That ain't scared to stand up for me**_  
 _ **Known to carry big things**_  
 _ **If you know what I mean**_  
 _ **If your status ain't hood**_  
 _ **I ain't checkin' for him**_  
 _ **Betta be street if he looking at me**_  
 _ **I need a soldier**_  
 _ **That ain't scared to stand up for me**_  
 _ **Gotta know to get dough**_  
 _ **And he betta be street**_

 _ **I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)**_  
 _ **They wanna take care of me (Where they at)**_  
 _ **I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)**_  
 _ **Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)**_

She grins when the song comes to the end until she notices that she is singing by herself next on the list. She sends a slight glare at Mac, who just grins as she, Meg and Wallace head back to their table.

Sighing, she goes through the music and finds the song that she wants to sing. She looks at him and smiles, hoping that he gets what she is trying to say.

 ** _I could feel it from the start_**  
 ** _Couldn't stand to be apart_**  
 ** _Something 'bout ya caught my eye_**  
 ** _Something moved me deep inside_**  
 ** _Don't know what ya did, boy, but you had it_**  
 ** _And I've been hooked ever since_**  
 ** _Told my mother, my brother, my sister, and my friends_**  
 ** _Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense_**  
 ** _That every time I see you everything starts making sense_**

 ** _Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_**  
 ** _You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_**  
 ** _You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man, it's true (Alright)_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man but you!_**

 ** _Never thought I'd be alright, no, no, no_**  
 ** _Till you came and changed my life, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**  
 ** _What was cloudy now is clear, yeah, yeah!_**  
 ** _You're the light that I needed, yeah, uh!_**  
 ** _You got what I want, boy, and I want it!_**  
 ** _So keep on giving it up!_**  
 ** _So tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends_**  
 ** _Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense_**  
 ** _'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's! (Oh, oh, ah)_**

 ** _Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_**  
 ** _You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_**  
 ** _You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man, it's true (Alright)_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man but you!_**

 ** _Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other_**  
 ** _Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover!_**  
 ** _Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man but you! Oh_**

 ** _You are there when I'm a mess_**  
 ** _Talk me down from every ledge_**  
 ** _Give me strength, boy, you're the best!_**  
 ** _You're the only one who's ever passed every test!_**

She winks at him and her smile gets bigger when she sees him smirk.

 ** _Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_**  
 ** _You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_**  
 ** _You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man, it's true (Alright)_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man but you!_**

 ** _Ain't no other man that can stand up next to you_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_**  
 ** _You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_**  
 ** _You got soul, you got class, you got style, you're bad ass_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man, it's true (Alright)_**  
 ** _Ain't no other man but you!_**

Mac and Meg are cat calling her from the table.

She just smirks and leaves the mic there for the next person.

"Okay, who were you singing that too?" Meg demands the instant she sits down.

"Can I guess?" Mac says looking over at the tables where Weevil, Felix, Duncan and Logan are all staring at them. "It has to be one of them." she says pointing at the four guys. "But seeing how the first song was soldier, I'm going to guess one of those two." she says pointing at Felix and Weevil.

"Okay why am I not included in that?" Wallace asks trying to fake being upset.

"For one, you are completely friend-zoned. Two, she was looking at one of those two tables the entire time. Three, I saw her wink in that direction." Mac tells him.

"Also, if it was you. You wouldn't be able to stop telling everyone." Meg says with a smile.

"True." he says with a smirk and all of them turn to her.

"Well?" the three of them ask.

She just smiles.

* * *

A few more people go up and sing and her name is called.

"Wasn't us this time." Wallace says putting his hands up.

"I know. This one is all me." she says standing.

She gets on the stage and cues up the song she picked. If the others weren't a clue, she knows that this one will be.

 ** _Moment of honesty_**  
 ** _Someones gotta take the lead tonight_**  
 ** _Who's it gonna be?_**  
 ** _I'm gonna sit right here_**  
 ** _And tell you all that comes to me_**  
 ** _If you have something to say_**  
 ** _You should say it right now_**

 ** _You give me a feeling that I never felt before_**  
 ** _And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_**  
 ** _Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore_**  
 ** _And I can't take it_**  
 ** _I was wondering maybe_**  
 ** _Could I make you my baby_**  
 ** _If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**

 ** _I know you said to me_**  
 ** _"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be"_**  
 ** _Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually_**  
 ** _If we gonna do something 'bout it_**  
 ** _We should do it right now_**  
 ** _(We should do it right now)_**

 ** _You give me a feeling that I never felt before_**  
 ** _And I deserve it, I know I deserve it_**  
 ** _Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore_**  
 ** _It is what we make it_**  
 ** _I was wondering maybe_**  
 ** _Could I make you my baby_**  
 ** _If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_**  
 ** _Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**

 ** _Why give up before we try_**  
 ** _Feel the lows before the highs_**  
 ** _Clip our wings before we fly away (fly away)_**  
 ** _I can't say I came prepared_**  
 ** _I'm suspended in the air_**  
 ** _Won't you come be in the sky with me_**

 ** _I was wondering maybe_**  
 ** _Could I make you my baby_**  
 ** _If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_**  
 ** _Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**  
 ** _If you ask me I'm ready_**

She rejoins them her three friends at the table and once again they try to figure out who the song was too. Meg thinks it's Felix while Mac thinks Weevil. Wallace is saying either one is better that Duncan or Logan.

Once again she just smiles and doesn't say a word.

She looks over and when he smiles, she knows that he gets it.

* * *

The night goes on. More people go up and sing. Mac, Meg and Wallace go up a few more times.

When the three of them aren't trying to get out of her who she was singing too.

They all stop breathing when Weevil gets up on stage.

He doesn't say a word or look at anyone when his song starts.

Wallace takes a deep breath when he recognizes the song before he even starts singing.

 ** _When he was seeing her_**  
 ** _You could see he had his doubts_**  
 ** _And now he's missing her_**  
 ** _Because he knows he's missing out_**  
 ** _Now it's haunting him_**  
 ** _The memories like a ghost_**  
 ** _He's so terrified_**  
 ** _Cause no one else even comes close_**

"Oh boy." Wallace whispers turning to look at her. She leans forward smiling.

 ** _He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_**  
 ** _He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_**  
 ** _I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_**  
 ** _I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_**

"No way..." Mac and Meg whisper.

They look at her and she just smiles. All of them can tell that her eyes have gone softer and she seems happier. She tilts her head watching.

 ** _So then, along comes me,_**  
 ** _This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)_**  
 ** _Who would believe my life_**  
 ** _Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_**  
 ** _Two years ago_**  
 ** _He left all that debris (left all that debris)_**  
 ** _Who would of known_**  
 ** _He would leave everything I need_**

 ** _He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_**  
 ** _He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_**  
 ** _I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_**  
 ** _I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_**

They all watch as Weevil looks right at Duncan's table.

Duncan just drops his head into his hands as Logan glares at everyone.

Felix stands up, laughing and clapping.

 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _I would still be searching_**  
 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _I wouldn't know my best friend_**  
 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _He would be able to see_**  
 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _He would be as happy as me_**

Mac and Meg cover their mouths to keep the sound of their squeals down. Weevil all but points at Duncan during each line.

 ** _When she and I settle down you can bet_**  
 ** _That he is going to have to settle for less_**  
 ** _He's someone that I would hate to be_**  
 ** _I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._**

 ** _He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_**  
 ** _He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_**  
 ** _I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_**  
 ** _I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_**

 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _I would still be searching_**  
 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _I wouldn't know my best friend_**  
 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _He would be able to see_**  
 ** _If it wasn't for him_**  
 ** _He would be as happy as me_**

"WHAT!" Meg and Mac scream, they grab her arm and pull her away from the table to the bathroom.

"Spill." they say.

"What?" she says with a smirk.

"You and Weevil?" Meg says.

"When? How? Huh?" Mac asks.

"When? Last night. He helped me out with that stuff with Logan's mom. He came over. I invited him to stay and have supper with me while we watched a movie ..." she says with a smile.

"Does your dad know?" Meg asks.

"Funny story. My dad walked in while we were ..."

"You got caught making out by your dad." Mac says her eyes wide.

She just smiles and shrugs.

* * *

They leave the bathroom. Weevil and Felix have joined Wallace at their table.

He doesn't says a word he just pulls her to him and drops a kiss on her mouth that causes everyone around them to hoot and holler.

She smiles against his mouth as he slowly breaks away the kiss so that they can catch their breath.

"Hey V." he says with a smile.

"Hi." she says and they sit down. He instantly puts his arms around her and pulls her closer.

"I thought we were going to have to take the hose to ya." Wallace says with a grin.

"Hmm...You soaking wet might not be that bad." he whispers in her ear causing a shiver down her body.

"All right, I want to know how this happened?" Meg demands.

"Well..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Weevil? What are you doing here?" she asks opening the door to let him in. She changed out of her school clothes, and is now in a pair of lounge pants and a black tank top.

"Just wanted you to have this." he says holding out a flash drive.

"What's this?" she asks taking it from him.

"Hart's movie. That is now the only copy."

"You didn't have to do that." she says sitting down.

"Might not like Echolls but no one should have to see their mom jump." he says sitting down next to her.

"It might not have been her." she says softly.

"Wait..what do you mean?" he asks turning towards her.

"His mom's credit card..it was used. It's possible that she faked her death." she says leaning back and turns her head towards him.

He nods his head, taking in the food cartons and paused movie. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, dad is working late so I'm spending some time with my favorite person, Backup." she says with a grin.

"All this is for just you?" he asks looking at the amount of cartons.

"What can I say I like to eat." she says with a grin. "I have plenty to share, if you're hungry."

"I could eat. What we watching?" he asks grabbing a carton of fried rice and uses her fork to take a bite.

She smirks getting up to grab another fork. "Kill Bill. That a problem?"

He starts choking slightly, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." she says with a grin sitting down next to him, using the new fork to take a bite out of the carton he is holding and restarts the movie.

Somehow as the movie played and the food was finished, she ended up with her head on his shoulder and his arm was loosely around her waist while his other hand started playing with hers until they were holding hands.

"V...I am about to lose all my street cred but can I kiss you?" he asks as she looks up at him.

"I'd be pissed if you didn't.." she starts when his mouths covers her and all she can do is whimper.

* * *

"OMG!" Meg squealed all but jumping up and down as Mac just shakes her head grinning.

"I knew I should have made a bet." Mac says.

"He's better than either one of them." Wallace says nodding over to Duncan and Logan who are glaring at them.

"That's for sure." Felix says smiling at them.

"So now what?" Mac asks.

"We can deal with anything that is thrown at us." she says leaning against him. As long as she had him in her corner, she could do anything.

* * *

A/N song lyrics belong to the artist

 **Songs**

Soldier by Destiny's Child

Christina Aguilera - Ain't No Other Man

alicia keys i'm ready

RELIENT K My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend


End file.
